Personal lives of Mortal Kombat
by Super Fanfic Entertainment
Summary: From the maker of "Personal lives of the Street Fighters." Now comes this! No matter how hard you are, you can't fight 24/7. So what are the personal lives of fighters in Mortal Kombat?
1. Chapter 1

**Personal lives of Mortal Kombat.**

 **From the makers of "Personal lives of the Street Fighters." Now comes this! Will many chapters be released in the future like I did for that fanfic? Only time will tell!**

Sonya and Jax had been out for a date. They had been to a movie and had a nice dinner together and had gone back to Sonya's house.

"Thanks for a great time." Smiled Jax.

"You're welcome." Replied Sonya.

"Do I get a kiss?" Jax asked.

"Of course you do, handsome." Sonya replied.

Sonya leaned forward and gave Jax a nice kiss.

Then suddenly, Jax went up in flame ! He fell to the ground dead as a burnt skeleton!

"DAMNIT! NOT AGAIN!" Sonya snarled to herself. Just like the last date! I really need to be careful with my powers!"

The kiss of death wasn't always tragic in Sonia's book. For just last week…..

Sonya was walking home from a dance club only to come across a mugger with a gun.

"GIMME YOUR MONEY!" The mugger yelled.

The mugger took Sonya's wallet from her pocket.

"Six dollars!? Is that all!" The mugger snarled.

"If you like I can give you a kiss." Sonya smiled evilly at the mugger.

"REALLY!?" The mugger smiled. "Now you're talking!"

I'll leave the rest to your imagination.

Meanwhile Liu Kang was visiting England on vacation, where he came across a couple of bored kids sitting outside their house. They were brothers and their names were Scott and Brad.

"I'm bored." Groaned Brad.

"Same here." Sighed Scott.

"Perhaps I can help." Smiled Liu Kang. "You got any money."

"I have 60 pence." Replied Brad.

"£1.20." replied Scott.

"Good enough!" smiled Liu Kang. "You'll need it for this."

Suddenly Liu Kang vanished into thin air.

"Where'd he go?" asked Scott.

Then an arcade machine of Mortal Kombat fell out of the sky. Both Brad and Scott jumped.

"Whoa!" screamed Brad.

Liu Kang appeared again. "Have fun, he smiled."

"We will! Thanks mister!"

Liu Kang walked away satisfied.

 **END FOR NOW.**


	2. Banisters are your friend

**Now let's join Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn in their fortress from Mortal Kombat 3.**

 **We join our two villains in the pit where Shao Khan's chair is.**

"Shang Tsung! This floor is a mess! I may be a ruthless ruler, but I'm a tidy one at that. Get a mop and bucket and clean off these muddy footprints!"

"Very well master, say I still think we should have some banisters here, people could fall off and meet their deaths."

"That's the point, idiot!" Shao Kahn snarled. "And banisters!? Really, you trying to make me a wimp?"

"No, sir!"

"I need to get some groceries. This floor better be spotless by the time I get back!"

"Yes, sir."

Some time passes and Shang Tsung mops the floor. Meanwhile at the store.

"Do you want paper or plastic." Asked the cashier.

"Paper." Replied Shao Khan.

Finally Shao Khan returns to his pit, and sees the floor spotless.

"I must say, I'm impressed!" smiled Shao Khan. "You may live, now to read the newspaper."

Shao Khan walks to his chair, only to slip on the very clean wet floor, he then falls off the pit to his death!

Shang Tsung watched in horror to see his master die. He gulped.

"Remember kids, banisters are cool!" he said.

END.


	3. Sub Zero's second job

**Sub Zero's second job.**

The following story takes place in China and has been translated to English for your amusement.

Sub Zero had been having some trouble being an assassin lately. Nobody had been needing to die recently. So he decided to get a part-time job.

We join a house in China owned by a man named Feng. Feng was having a party with all his friends. Suddenly a friend of his named Jian comes over to him.

"Great party, Feng." Jian smiled.

"Thanks."

"If you don't mind me asking, what's with that ninja guy in the corner?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? That's Sub-Zero. He's a hired freezer."

"He's a what!?"

"I'll show you what I mean." Feng then picked up a glass of cola and then he and Jian walked over to Sub-Zero.

"Sub-Zero, put some ice cubes in this drink, please." Feng asked Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero then held out his hand. Suddenly ice cubes fell from his hand into Feng's drink.

"Amazing!" smiled Jian.

"Plus he helps get rid of troublemakers." Grinned Feng.

A drunk naked man named Jun shouted "Hey let's all get naked and take this party into the city! I've done it before! It's fun!"

"Shall I?" asked Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero then froze the naked man and threw him out into the street. He then threw his clothes out with him.

"You're no fun!" hiccupped the naked man now unfrozen. He then passed out drunk.

 **END.**


	4. Liu Kang's dinner

**Liu Kang's dinner.**

Elsewhere in China, Liu Kang has been grocery shopping and is heading home to cook dinner for him and his friend Kung Lao.

As he was walking. He thought. "Man…..I'm hungry, wonder what I'm going to eat."

Suddenly a mugger came up to him with a gun. "No nonsense….gimme your money!"

"Looks like I have my answer." Thought Liu Kang. He then performed his dragon fatality and bit the mugger's top half off.

When he reached his house. Kung Lao was there to meet him.

"I already ate." He said to Kung Lao. "I ran into another mugger."

"You know if you're eating people. Aren't you a cannibal?" Kung Lao asked.

"No…..no…..I'm a dragon while doing it." Liu Kang replied.

Kung Lao thought it over. "Meh…..works with me!" he smiled.

 **END**


	5. Scorpion and Liu Kang

**Scorpion and Liu Kang**

Scorpion stood staring angrily at Liu Kang

"What?" replied Liu Kang.

"Why do you have to be the canon winner of the first Mortal Kombat tournament?"

"Me! What's wrong with me?" frowned Liu Lang.

"You have the lamest fatality, ever! That cartwheel uppercut or whatever it's called doesn't even kill people!"

"I'm a Shaolin Monk, I don't believe in killing. Besides even if I did kill everybody in the tournament, We wouldn't have a video game series! Show some respect!"

Scorpion thought it over. "Touché, Liu Kang. Touche."

 **END.**


End file.
